1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case, of the make-up case type, composed of at least two parts hinged to each other about a pivot pin. The invention relates in particular to a case composed of a bottom which defines a receptacle for the product and a lid hinged to the bottom. By way of example, such cases are particularly suitable for certain cosmetic products such as foundations, eye-shadows, poured or compacted powders, etc., but they may also be used to hold an object or may be used as a pill box.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of hinging for such cases. A first hinging system commonly used is described, for example, in FR-A-2,546,386 in which the case consists of a bottom, an intermediate support plate bearing the product, and a lid, these being manufactured respectively by injection molding a thermoplastic and being hinged to each other by a hinge having an attached metal pin. Such a construction has the drawbacks of requiring an operation to fit this pin, and therefore of increasing the manufacturing time and the manufacturing cost. In addition, the case according to FR-A-2,546,386 includes a closing/opening system which further complicates the fitting operation.
Moreover, from JP-A-8 150013, there is known a make-up case whose bottom is hinged to the lid so as to permit opening the case from its front side or from its rear side. This case has a complicated structure, especially two attached clasps which are difficult to adjust and are expensive to manufacture and to fit.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,716 describes a case made of expanded polystyrene having a bottom and a lid of identical shapes. A magnet and a piece of magnetizable metal are placed in each--the bottom and the top--at opposite ends, so that at each end of the case, in the closed position, the magnet of the bottom interacts with the magnetizable piece of the lid and the magnet of the lid interacts with the magnetizable piece of the bottom. This case can be opened either end, in each case the end opposite the open end acting as a hinge. This case has the drawback that this kind of hinge does not function in a precise manner. Furthermore, the manufacturing costs of this case are high.
Hinged cases have the advantage of being relatively simple. However, the hinging of the lid to the bottom is generally rudimentary, the angle of opening being limited and having only the single function of rotating the lid with respect to the bottom. Moreover, the play in the operation of these hinging mechanisms generally increases with their use.